


It's Raining

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward first meeting, Field Trip, First Meetings, Fluff, Journalist Castiel, M/M, Teacher Dean, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr prompt: imagine your otp meeting on a rainy day, and one of them is holding an umbrella that says “shit it’s raining” while the other one is holding up an umbrella that says “yay it’s raining!”</p><p>Dean is at the zoo on a field trip with his kindergarten students. After a surprise rain storm hits, they bundle together under an awning until the rain lets up. Dean has a school issued umbrella that says happily, "Yay, it's raining!" Everything goes well. Until Dean sees a 'bad word' a little too close to his students. Unfortunate, cause the guy holding the umbrella is hot as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

“Okay guys, stay in your groups!” Dean called, herding the small five year olds together under the awning. They’d all been out for a field trip to the city zoo, something the kids had been looking forward to for months.

The school board had planned the trip since the beginning of the year. But it seemed they’d overlooked the weather forecast, and now Dean, Lisa, and twenty kids were huddled under a shelter that almost wasn’t big enough to cover everyone. Dean was forced to take one for the team and stand out in the rain, thankfully given an umbrella for his trouble. The only downside were the bright, happy yellow letters that proclaimed, “ _Yay it’s raining!_ ”

“Sorry Dean,” Lisa had said as she handed it over, school provided. Dean only rolled his eyes and grinned, popping it open and holding it over his head before he could get too wet.

“Hey, maybe it’ll impress a few of the ladies,” Dean replied with a wink. “Or fellas.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow and smirked. They didn’t have time to trade jokes, but at least Dean won a smile before the kids started getting restless again.

“I wanted to see the tiger!” One little girl cried.

“I wanted ta’ see the monkeys!” Another boy whined.

“We’ll see them all as soon as the rain lets up,” Lisa promised. “We still have a few more hours. We just have to be patient.”

Dean nodded seriously and leaned forward, keeping his umbrella level so he couldn’t get wet. “Now,” he said, catching all of their eyes, “what’s been your favorite part _so far?_ ”

That caught their attention in a heartbeat. Little hands immediately started waving through the air, allowing Dean and Lisa to pick out which kid could share a story next.

Dean was in the middle of listening to a riveting tale by a darling girl in pigtails, when his ‘teacher eyes’ saw something dangerous.

A bad word. Dean cursed internally and nudged Lisa, vaguely gesturing in the direction of the bright blue umbrella with red lettering that read, “ _Shit it’s raining._ ”

Lisa bit her lip and nudged Dean back, a silent gesture. _You take care of it._

Dean sighed and turned back to the little girl who was still sharing, waving a hand shortly to let her know he had to step away for a moment. She didn’t care and continued talking, still holding the attention of all her classmates and Lisa. This left Dean free to head over to the man in the trench coat, proudly holding up the profane umbrella in front of a crowd of kindergarteners.

God help them all if a kid somehow read it and went home saying it.

“Hey, sir,” Dean called, walking around to face the man directly. He froze when their eyes locked.

Damn, the man was hot. He had tousled black hair and stunning blue eyes, brighter than anything Dean had ever seen. They could even be brighter than his best friend Benny’s. That was saying something.

“Yes?” The man replied, voice like thunder and gargled gravel. A shiver went down Dean’s spine as he watched the man’s jaw bone flex.

“Uh,” he said, brilliantly, “Y-Your umbrella. We’re on a field trip from McGee Elementary school, and your umbrella has profanity on it. We were wondering if you could point the words away from the kids.”

The man’s eyes glanced between Dean, the children, and then his umbrella. Dean closed his eyes and stopped himself from swearing, something that was becoming an increasing problem today.

The man smirked, eyes sparkling in amusement as he read Dean’s umbrella.

“Do you like the rain?” He asked, sounding skeptical.

Dean shrugged. “It is what it is,” he replied. “But this is school issued. Something cute for the kids, you know?”

The man chuckled. It was low and rolling. Dean grinned.

“You’re a teacher,” the man smiled back. “I understand, my sister works at the high school. Anything for the job, right?”

“Well, almost,” Dean shrugged, burying his hand in his pocket. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Not at all,” the man replied. He twirled the umbrella until the words were facing away from the children, effectively splashing droplets onto Dean’s umbrella. The man extended a hand, still smiling, and said, “Castiel Novak. I’m sorry for the profanity. It’s my brother’s umbrella.”

“I gotta’ meet your brother sometime,” Dean laughed in relief, shaking the man’s hand. “But I gotta’ ask, do good looks run in your family? Cause I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody like you before.”

Castiel laughed and tossed his head back. It was beautiful. Dean licked his lips and hoped he hadn’t just ruined everything. But when he leaned forward again, his eyes were brighter and his cheeks flush.

“I could say the same to you, Dean,” he replied. It was Dean’s turn to blush.

“Got a number?” Dean managed to choke out. Castiel grinned and pulled out a pad of paper.

Castiel ended up sticking with the group for he rest of the hour until the rain stopped. It was during that time Dean learned that Cas was a journalist, there to write an article on the new tiger exhibit that half the students had been raving about for weeks.

When the rain stopped, the group moved on.

But Castiel’s phone number was warm in Dean’s pocket.

He called him that night. They had their first date that weekend. Six months later, two new umbrellas sat by the apartment door, both bearing the words that brought them together, only visible when it was raining.


End file.
